


Sleep Magic

by ByTheFire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Actions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other characters are mentioned but not the focus, Panic Attacks, Post S3 pre TTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheFire/pseuds/ByTheFire
Summary: Callum is a known sleep talker but he never thought he could do magic in his sleep too.In which Callum has a nightmare and he wakes up with wings but not to worry cause Rayla is there to help.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Sleep Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Prince fic! I hope you enjoy and if I need to add any tags feel free to let me know!

It was only a few days after the battle at the storm spire but it was already starting to feel like home. Callum, Ezran, and Rayla along with some of their allies were staying back to have some extra eyes watching Zym and Zubeia just in case any other humans thought it would be a good idea to try fighting again.

Rayla was happy working with the other dragon guard Ibis. Even though she knew now her parents didn’t not run away it did feel fulfilling to help carry on their fight. Despite knowing she pushed Viren off the mountain she has not been able to shake the unease that they didn’t find his body, there has been no sign of Claudia either.

Soren has been holding up. He’s also been following around with the dragon guard training. It’s been a good distraction for him to keep his mind off what happened with Claudia’s illusion. Part of him is grateful it’s an illusion but he too like Rayla is not leaning into everyone’s optimism. His dad is dangerous and the fact they didn’t find his body and Claudia has disappeared puts a sour feeling in his stomach. 

Ezran has been spending time with Zym and Zubeia. Zym having his magic drained has exhausted the small dragon. With lots of love from Ezran and his mom he’s been getting better and building up his power again. His mom is still not feeling well but getting to spend the past days watch Zym and Ezran play has been a joy to watch. It’s hope for a future she remembers only when she was a wee dragon like Zym when humans and elves got along. 

Callum when not learning magic from Ibis has been using his new found wings to help with patrols so Rayla and Soren have time train with Ibis too. Thankfully he’s not found anyone trying to come up to the spire.

By time he’s done with his evening patrol he’s exhausted. He makes his way towards his and Rayla’s room ready to cuddle up together and sleep after the long day in the sky. 

His aunt Amaya was a little skeptical but after an embarrassing conversation Callum had with her about how after traveling together being close by made each other feel safe, and no they don’t feel that way about each other she begrudgingly agreed that a few days wouldn’t be that big a deal. 

Even though embarrassing Callum was glad he pushed through it. Cause walking into their room and seeing Rayla in her pajamas and wrapped up in their blankets made it all worth it. 

Hearing the door open Rayla popped up grabbing her one of her blades she kept on the bedside table and squinted at the door “Callum?”

“It’s me don’t worry” he said quietly. Callum didn’t waste time getting into his own pajamas and pulling Rayla close to him. 

“Good” she said sleepily cuddling into him resting her head on his chest being careful to not knock him with her horns. “You still have the runes painted on your arms shouldn’t you wash the paint off?” She asked tracing around one with her finger. 

Callum hummed happily as Rayla got comfortable and cuddled against him. “It’s just paint nothing bad is gonna happen. I’m too tired tonight I’ll take it off in the morning”

“Mmm ok. Good night my prince”

“Good night” he responded then kissed the top of her head in between her horns. 

The perfect way to go to sleep. 

The peaceful sleep didn’t last for long. 

Callum found himself and Rayla running away from an elf. The elf was purple and his skin seemed to twinkle as if he came out of the night sky. Unlike the stars that normally make Callum feel safe at night his elf did not elude any safety. Somehow he felt familiar. But he couldn’t place any significance or even why they were running. He just knew he had to in order to protect Rayla. 

They were doing their best to stay away. Callum was sending lighting and wind spells behind him as they ran as best they could. But it wasn’t easy as they were running along a cliff edge. They just had to keep going. 

The elf was casting his own spells but he wasn’t in it to capture them. At least not yet and Callum wanted to get away before that time was gone. 

“You can’t run from your fate Callum she’s only getting in the way” he hears the elf call. “You can end this all if you let me train you.”

“No!” Callum yelled back “I’m not leaving her. I don’t want your training.”

It felt like pieces we’re starting to click together. An elf that did dark magic. An arch mage. While Callum was curious about how one could become an arch mage he wanted nothing to do with it if it’d require dark magic.

“Don’t you agree she should join her family. Such a shame they’ve been apart so long” the elf says smoothly sending a sinking feeling to Callum’s stomach. 

If he goes maybe Rayla would be safe. He doesn’t have to do dark magic. He’ll just stall till Rayla is safe. He’s seen how Rayla’s family has been trapped and this elf is definitely powerful enough to do the same. Who is he to make her meet that same fate just cause he’s feeling selfish. 

“Callum.” He hears Rayla snap at him. “I don’t know what stupid idea you got in your head but don’t you dare think about going. You’re my family too and I’m not losing anyone else.”

Rayla is right Callum is not about to trust this mage. Who’s to say he would leave Rayla alone if Callum did go willingly. He just pressed forward hoping he could come up with a plan before the elf got bored of this cat and mouse game. 

The path was starting to get narrower. Callum had to pay more attention where to step. The rocks were slick and flaking apart under their feet. One minute Rayla was running in front of him and the next he was falling off the side of the cliff. 

The elf caught her. She was being lifted off the ground and Callum could only watch as her essence was being pulled out of her. He needs to get back to her. He needs to help. 

“No let her go!” He yelled hoping to stop the elf momentarily. 

“You should have thought about that before. Now I see you won’t advance to your full potential when she’s around.” The elf taunts him. “If you really cared you’d do something. You would have come to me sooner.”

Right Callum needs to do something. Wings. He has wings. He just needs to fly. And pick up Rayla. 

Callum took a deep breath to steady himself “Manus. Pluma. Volantus” but nothing happened. 

Maybe he wasn’t focused enough “Manus. Pluma. Volantus” nothing 

He can’t fail like this. He needs to save Rayla. He needs to make sure he doesn’t smash against the ground fastly approaching him. 

“Callum” he hears Raylas faint voice “Callum come back to me”

“Rayla I’m trying” he cries. “Manus. Pluma. Volantus.”

“Callum!”

“Manus. Pluma. Volantus.”

“Callum!!”

“Manus! Pluma! Volantus!” 

“CALLUM!”

“MANUS! PLUMA! VOLANTUS!”

He hears Rayla shriek. Suddenly his arms feel funny. Something soft brushes across his face. Callum bolts up awake from the nightmare. 

“Oh my Callum are you ok?” Rayla is asking him gently touching his wing. His wing? He shouldn’t have wings. 

It’s hard to see everything is blurry and he hears crying. So much noise. Not enough space with these stupid wings. He needs to get rid of his wings but he can’t focus with all the noise. 

“Callum it’s ok. You’re ok. Come on just breathe.” Rayla is guiding him. Wait that’s him crying. He sucks in a giant breath of air only to cough immediately after. “Slowly. Slow breaths it’s ok we’ll do it together.”

“But wings” Callum chokes out. “Want them gone”

“I know but we need to breathe first” Rayla tells him.

“I can’t” he coughs out trying to hold onto her but he can’t do anything with these dumb wings getting everywhere. 

“Ok it’s ok. Let’s just try. Just breathe in two.. three... four...” 

Callum tries his best but barely makes it to three.

“Good. And out two... three... four...” Rayla gently encourages him to follow. “In two... three... four... and out two... three... four...”

They do that for a few minutes till Callum has his breath under control and only a few lingering sniffles. He’s given up trying to hold himself up and his resting his forehead on Rayla’s shoulder which didn’t help with getting air into his body but he needs to feel Rayla is here. Her hands rub in between where his wings meet on his back. 

“I think I’m gonna try to get rid of the wings now.” Callum warns Rayla. 

“Ok just take your time.” She says softly. She removes her hands and let’s Callum focus. 

He takes a few deep breath’s and concentrates on his fingers. He thinks about how they move how they can bend and grip. He thinks about drawing and holding his pencil. He focuses on his wrist and the strokes he leaves behind on paper. Then he continues up focusing in on each aspect. It’s almost overwhelming. Then he feels the feathers going away and the cold air hitting his arms. 

“There. You’re ok.” Rayla says running her hands over his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Callum shrugs “I don’t know.”

“How bout I get a wet rag help get these runes off your arms and you can think about it?” She asks tracing one of the runes by his shoulder. 

He nods and let’s Rayla get up to get the rag. Callum didn’t think he would ever sleep magic. He didn’t even think he could do magic a month ago though so the world is just filled with surprises. 

Rayla comes back over with a cloth and a small bowl of water. She puts it on the night stand and sits back on the bed. “New rule these come off before bed.” She says gently holding onto Callum’s wrist. 

His heart feels like it’s sinking even though he agrees with her. “I’m sorry Rayla I didn’t know this would happen.”

“You didn’t know it’s ok.” She tells him shrugging it off. 

“I woke you up and I hit you with my wings though. It was an accident I promise. I don’t know-“

“Callum it’s ok I promise. I’m not upset. I want to be here for you I don’t want you staying awake all night after a nightmare alone. Also it’s feathers it didn’t even hurt, just a bit of a surprise.” She explains finishing wiping off the rest of the paint. “There see no big deal nothing to worry about.”

“Ok. Yeah ok. We’re good?” Callum says the last part coming out more like a question. 

“Of course.” Rayla tells him doing her best to sound as reassuring as possible. She hasn’t seen Callum have many nightmares. They only started popping up more recently but never did they have Callum reacting like this. Sure maybe he’d toss or turn and mumble a “stop it” but then he’d be calmly sleeping as soon as it started. “Did you want to talk about what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Callum shrugs. “You’re too far away come here.” He props up his pillows and pulls Rayla towards him. Better much better. He kisses the top of her head right between her two horns and lets out a sigh. She’s safe.

Rayla keeps her arms wrapped around him and gives an extra little squeeze as he kisses her head. “Well talking or not I’m here ok.”

“I was scared I was going to lose you. There was this elf. He did dark magic, uh was an arch mage. He wanted to get rid of you so I could reach my full potential. None of it made sense. But then I was falling and he caught you. I was so scared I messed everything up. I couldn’t get to you. Then I tried to fly and well sleep magic.” He felt all worked up again just telling the story.

Rayla just hugs him tighter “it’s ok I’m right here. And you’re here. We have all of our friends old and new here. We’re safe.”

Callum nods his head. They are safe here. Even though the recent events were scary they made it through. “I don’t want to leave here. What if something happens out there and I can’t do anything? We’re ok because we have so many eyes here. This is one of the most protected places in Xadia. I don’t want to think about the dangers we face when we leave.”

Rayla also shares those fears and while she’s slowly been being more open and vulnerable sharing that now probably wouldn’t help. “I know it can be scary but we traveled all the way here and we didn’t do half bad. You’re also becoming a proper mage with the help of Ibis. You’re definitely able to hold your own. Besides I think Ezran would start to miss you if you weren’t home.”

Callum sniffles a bit “yeah I guess. I’m also just not ready to leave Xadia. I know it’s not forever but it’s really nice being surrounded by so much magic.”

“Yeah it sure is. I’m gonna miss it too. But I’m lucky I got some magic I’m taking back with me.”

“How can you do that? Did you find a primal stone?”

“No you dummy. It’s you. You’re my magic. My little mage-“

“Oh! Hey I’m not that little.” Callum pouts although it is too dark to see his voice still gives it away

“My little mage who I will put in my pocket and carry back to Katolis.” Rayla says proudly before bursting into giggles. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Callum says pulling back towards the bed so they’re laying down facing one another. “Thank you. I needed this after all... that.”

“It’s nothing.” Rayla says resting her head on his chest “I need to know your ok after a nightmare just as much as you do. We can act like I’m the selfish one.”

“As long as I still get my cuddles.”

“Always.”


End file.
